criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Habits Die Hard/Dialogues
Antoine Graves: Hello, it's nice to meet you, ! Welcome to the Belden Police Department. I'm Chief Graves and I'm the head honcho around here. And please, don't be intimidated by my surname. Antoine: I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the team! I can tell that you're going to make an awesome and helpful addition. You know, the world has always been broken. That's why we need good cops... like you. Antoine: Since you just arrived and it's your first day, I'm going to take it a bit easy on you and let you have a day of exploring our... "interesting" city. Antoine: You're going to be assigned two partners to assist you in your career here. The one I'm really worried about is Claire Valentine. She's highly experienced but she has a... "unique" sense of fashion. Antoine: I recently gave her a week's vacation to Hawaii and she should be back tomorrow. For now, I would like to introduce you to your second partner. His name is Colton Dell, and let's just say he... Antoine: Wait... if he's outside my office eavesdropping on me again! Colton: Ah, you're getting better at this, Chief Graves! I knew you would eventually catch on. Antoine: Hmph... thank you. Colton, meet your new partner, ! They'll be working with you and Claire, so you'll have plenty to teach! Colton: Sweet! How're you doing, ? We're going to make one awesome team! Antoine: Say Colton, why don't you and your new partner here take the day to show them around Inner City? If I wasn't so busy I'd come with you since I was born and raised here. Colton: Don't worry about it, Chief. This'll give and I some time to get to know each other better. Come on, partner! We're taking the fast patrol car! I call shotgun! Antoine: Just don't get another speeding ticket! Antoine: Wow, he was sure out of here in a hurry, wasn't he? Colton's a hyper little guy... well, stay safe out there, . I don't want to lose you on the first day now! A few minutes later, on Main Street... Colton: Whoo! You know, I should've asked if you knew how to drive first... oh well. Here we are at Main Street! This is where all the action happens. Festivals, protests... with the occasional mugging. Colton: Chief Graves was born and raised in the poor suburbs of this city. He had a rough life growing up... I'm surprised he's not cold or downright mean. He's a really wise and nice guy. Colton: When I come here, I'm always bombarded with prostitutes left and right asking me for a good time. I mean, am I really that good of a catch? Colton: Well... do be careful around Inner City, . It's not exactly the safest place to be in. I remember when I got attacked by this one guy. He made me fall on my left hand and it got dislocated. Colton: The doctor snapped it back into place and gave me something to calm me down. It still kind of bugs me to this day-- Colton: What's that, ? Sorry if I'm rambling but you're saying you see something out of place here? If you want to have a look around, be my guest. Chapter 1 Category:Dialogues